


The Kind of Kisses (That I Die For)

by QueenOfGlacia



Series: Burn For You [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Butt Slapping, Gift Giving, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Molly has a tail for a reason, Molly has horns for a reason, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfGlacia/pseuds/QueenOfGlacia
Summary: “Where did you...?”“Now Caleb, darling, you know a gentleman never reveals his secrets, right?”“But you’re no gentleman.”Red, hooded eyes had looked into his, a smirk curving those wicked lips.“I can be, when I want to.” Molly’s tail moved up Caleb’s leg, dangerously close to his crotch. “But when it comes to you, I want to be anything but.”





	The Kind of Kisses (That I Die For)

**Author's Note:**

> It took me a week (-24 hours) to watch the first twelve episodes of this campaign. It took seven episodes for the spark on interest in a pairing to appear, then another two for the spark to turn into a fire and here I am
> 
> Title from Matt Doyle's "You Made Me Love You"
> 
>  
> 
> As always, it's unbetaed, so lemme know if you spot any errors!
> 
> MINOR SPOILERS FOR EP 11!

Molly swallows him down in one fluid motion, ever so gently with lips covering sharp teeth - and Caleb’s hands fly to find purchase on the most logical place of all; Molly’s horns.   
It seems such a practiced move, one that Caleb doesn’t want to think about, because it’s none of his business, yes, but also because the mere thought sends an unfamiliar feeling of jealousy raging through him.   
  
Well, to be fair, when it comes to Molly, jealousy is no longer as unfamiliar as it once was. Sure, he is felt it when it comes to money and possessions others have had, or with the books and knowledge kept from him because of the way he looks, and how it’s clear he is poor and always has been.    
  
But with Molly it’s not with what he owns, as much as what he attracts. The longing gazes that trail after him, the eyes following the skin exposed by his shirt. The way they eye the multitude of scars with a look of carnal interest.   
  
Caleb doesn’t yearn for eyes to look at him that way; always preferring to stay in the background, hidden and unnoticed. In short, he is uncomfortable with attention.   
  
But if those gazes would come from a certain fortuneteller? If they would draw him out of his shell?   
  
He is drawn back out of his reverie when the piercing on Molly’s tongue drags over his slit, and Caleb arches his back in pleasure as the forked tongue flicks over it after, the cooler metal followed by warm flesh, before Molly takes him down again, all at once.   
  
The jewelry on Molly’s horns chime as he bobs his head up and down and Caleb briefly thinks he’ll associate that sound with bedroom activities from now on.   
  
Caleb doesn’t know if he is touch-starved or if Molly is skilled (though his mind tells him it’s both), because he feels dangerously close to the edge right now and he fears he’ll scream so loud that the others will come rushing in if his mouth isn’t otherwise occupied within the next few seconds.   
So he pulls on Molly’s horns, unable to find his voice save for a whispered mantra of ‘Molly’ and ‘don’t stop, please don’t stop’ and ‘so good’, over and over and over again.    
  
Thankfully Molly takes the hint, letting go with a wet pop that sounds obscene, but not before sucking hard one last time.   
  
And then red eyes meet blue, before they surge together.   
  
There’s something to kissing Molly that leaves Caleb speechless. His vocabulary is extensive, he remembers everything he’s ever read, but when Molly’s warm, soft, divine, delightful lips are on his, Caleb is reduced to a simmering mess.   
  
It makes him feel like he is no longer quite himself, but then again he has not truly felt like himself for a long time. Maybe this is a truer part of him than he’d like to think; he prefers to come across as normal yet wise. Someone who knows things but doesn’t take any pride in showing off.    
  
Maybe it’s because of Molly’s teeth, so unlike the (so very, very few) people Caleb’s been lucky enough to kiss in his life, although he suspects it’s everything about Molly that makes him turn to goo.    
There’s something exhilarating about kissing Molly, about running his tongue over teeth so sharp they can leave him bleeding.   
  
\---   
  
The first time Molly kissed him, they had been caught going somewhere they shouldn’t, guards hot on their heels as they had ducked into a dark alleyway, outside the range of torchlight.   
There are no light coming from the windows, as it had been too late for most people to still be awake.   
  
They’re not most people.   
  
“Do you trust me?” Molly had asked him, oh so carefully. The question itself had been hard enough, the stone against his back even more so as Molly had been pressed up against him, red eyes searching blue for an answer. It had occurred to Caleb later on that there had been something more to the question, something Molly had hidden beneath his words, something lurking at the back of his eyes, in the way his hands had settled against Caleb’s waist.   
  
“ _ Ja _ .” Somehow the answer had been so simple.    
  
And then Molly had leaned in, just as they heard footsteps approaching, and then their lips had met, Caleb’s eyes growing wide, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides, uncertain about what to do with them, if he had been allowed to touch.    
  
Molly’s hands sneaking up under his shirt had been the answer to that question, and entirely on their own, Caleb’s hands moved to mimic Molly’s.   
  
The guards had basically skidded to a halt at the sight.   
  
Up until that point, despite the hands wandering over exposed skin, the kiss itself had been chaste, platonic even with closed lips, but as the guards had started to approach them again, Molly had moaned, such a deep, guttural sound it had thrown Caleb off-guard, but thankfully the guards had left them then.   
  
It had felt awkward, afterwards, Caleb not knowing how to react, not daring to ask if Molly had meant it, or if it had just been to save them from being thrown in jail.    
  
So he’d pretended nothing happened, content to go on as if though things would stay the same.   
  
\---   
  
The second time had been after Caleb’s coat has (finally, according to Jester) torn to shreds. It was cold, late autumn settling in - although it had felt more like winter - and it had left him shivering despite his proximity to the bonfire, arms wrapped around himself, scarf wound across his neck and mouth to keep the air from being too cold as it entered his lungs.   
  
Lost in his own world, Caleb hadn’t noticed Molly come up behind him, not until he became enveloped in the colour and heat of Molly’s coat.    
  
Too tired and out of it to speak, Caleb had simply looked up at Molly, unspoken questions burning in his eyes, but then a cough had disrupted the moment and Caleb had doubled over, Molly’s hand patting his back in hopes of easing it.   
  
The warmth of the coat itself hadn’t been able to stop the warmth of Molly’s hand on his back from seeping through the layers of fabric, leaving Caleb to fight back ashiver.   
  
Molly had moved to stay in front of him then, blocking out the warmth of the fire, but under Molly’s direct gaze Caleb had found himself even warmer than moments before.    
Tail tucked close to his body to avoid setting himself on fire, Molly had simply looked at Caleb for a moment, something unreadable in the depth of those oh so red eyes.   
  
Then Molly had leant in, head cocked to the side as he had continued his study of Caleb for what felt like days but was most likely no more than a short series of (galloping) heartbeats.   
  
Caleb had closed his eyes then, the onslaught of Molly’s study too intense.   
  
Lips had pressed against his forehead then, in the exact same spot as the time in the cave, leaving Caleb to draw in a shuddering breath from all the overwhelming senses; Molly’s lips on his skin, Molly’s warm, spicy scent enveloping him and Molly’s tail briefly curling around one of his legs in a way that had reminded him of Frumpkin.    
  
Then the lips had pressed against Caleb’s own, barely there, as though Molly had been uncertain if Caleb wanted it.   
  
When Caleb had opened his eyes again, stinging with tears, he had seen Molly tucked away in his bedroll.   
This time, when a shiver ran through Caleb it had been for entirely different reasons than before.   
  
\---   
  
The third time had been after Caleb had been cleaned by Pumat Sol. Or, well, one of them. Telling them apart was impossible.   
  
Caleb had been the last to exit The Invulnerable Vagrant.   
  
Molly had been waiting outside for him to exit, and upon seeing Caleb clean for the first time, he’d given him an appreciative look, eyes sweeping down, then up his body before finally looking Caleb in the eyes.   
The heat from the look had been searing enough, and so Caleb had been left worrying he would burst into flames when a slow, positively filthy smirk had accompanied it.    
  
_ He looks at me like others look at him, all hungry. Is that what Molly feels like when people look at him in that way?  _   
  
Caleb’s knees had threatened to go out from under him as Molly stalked towards him.   
  
“My my, don’t you clean up nicely darling?” Molly had purred, eyes dark as he’d stepped into Caleb’s personal space, leaving virtually no space between them.    
  
Fighting against his instincts to flee (or reach out to kiss Molly), Caleb had stood his ground as Molly had circled him, humming as he did.    
Then Molly had leaned in, and Caleb had heard him draw in a breath through his nose.   
  
“But you smell too clean; I prefer you  _ dirty _ .”   
  
The last word had been punctuated by a growl as Molly had whispered the words right into Caleb’s ear. Molly had followed the statement by nipping at Caleb’s earlobe, then licking the spot to ease the sharpness of his fangs.   
  
Lastly he had moved to stand in front of Caleb again, dragging his teeth over Caleb’s lower lip before kissing him.   
  
“What are you doing back there?” Beau had yelled after Molly had pulled away.   
“Oh, just making sure it’s still Caleb,” Molly had shouted back at her. “Wouldn’t want to find out he is been swapped for someone else, someone who will kill us first chance. Think of poor Nott!”   
  
\---   
  
The fourth time was after exiting the sewers, when Molly had pushed him up against a wall, telling him not to keep all the money to himself, to instead split it with the group.   
  
Then Molly had looked over to the others to see if they were paying attention to the pair of them, and before he pulled away, he planted a kiss where Caleb’s jaw meets his ear, breath hot against his skin, and it had left Caleb trembling.   
It was followed by a kiss on the lips; it had been quick and could barely be called a kiss, as the risk of the others turning around to see them had been to great for anything more.   
  
When Molly moved away to join the others, Caleb had wanted to do nothing more than than drag Molly back in, to throw him against the wall instead and kiss him senseless.   
  
But he’d let him go, and the exaggerated swagger Molly had walked away with had made it even harder (ha!) for Caleb to compose himself before following them through the streets so they could deliver their proof and get paid.   
  
\---   
  
The fifth time had been only half an hour ago, although it feels like both days and seconds at once.   
  
Upon their return from the teashop, they had barely been able to make it back to Molly’s room before Molly’s lips had crashed into Caleb’s and they had fallen back onto the bed.   
  
Clothes had been shed in a matter of seconds, and neither could help but cry out as their cocks finally came free from confinement and their hands had joined to touch, to drag over purple and pale skin as Caleb had thrown his head back, allowing Molly access to bite gently on his skin, leaving marks that would be covered by Caleb’s scarf later on.   
  
\---   
  
The first time Caleb kissed Molly was in the darkened corner of the teashop.   
  
He had told the others he’d go to the teashop he’d spotted the day prior, but hadn’t expected anyone to join him there. Which was fine, because it had become rather impossible to get a moment alone after their ragtag bunch of misfits had joined up.   
  
Anyway, Caleb had not expected any member of their group to walk through the door, and he had certainly not expected it to be Mollymauk, carrying a gift at that.   
  
Caleb saw Molly’s demeanor change once he noticed Caleb sitting alone, back in a dark corner away from the other patrons, and could swear that he must have been imagining things, because surely Molly’s eyes wouldn’t light up at the sight of him?   
  
“Fancy seeing you here,” Molly had said once he’d reached Caleb’s table, as though he’d been completely unaware as of where to find him and that he’d just  _ happened _ to be in that very place himself.   
  
Caleb fancied he knows Molly well enough by now to callhim out on his bluff.   
  
“Didn’t know you liked tea,” Caleb had stated as a way of greeting, wondering just what Molly had been up to.   
“And here I thought my surname gave it away!”   
“And yet I don’t see you with a cup.”   
  
Molly had laughed at that.   
  
“If it’s convincing you need, I’ll be right back.” Then Molly had turned away, coat and tail swirling with the motion as he’d walked over to order a cup of tea from a young woman who had turned flustered at the sight of him.   
  
Oh, Caleb knew how charming Molly could be when he wanted to (and when he did, he became downright dangerous to be around), but he couldn’t help the surge of jealousy from surging through him at the sight,   
  
_ Must be something in the tea _ .    
  
Molly returned moments later, and only when presented with the parcel in his hand had Caleb understood what it contained.   
  
Well, not really. Not until Molly had handed it over to him and he’d torn off the paper to see what it covered up did Caleb truly understand what Molly had arrived with and just what the tiefling had been up to while Caleb had sat alone in the dark, nursing three cups of tea.   
  
“Where did you...?”   
“Now Caleb, darling, you know a gentleman never reveals his secrets, right?”   
“But you’re no gentleman.”   
  
Red, hooded eyes had looked into his, a smirk curving those wicked lips.   
  
“I can be, when I want to.” Molly’s tail moved up Caleb’s leg, dangerously close to his crotch. “But when it comes to you, I want to be anything but.”   
  
Moments later, Molly’s teacup had been placed on the table, alongside yet another one for Caleb. While thanking the woman, Molly had looked perfectly innocent and friendly and charming, yet his tail had continued torturing Caleb under the table.   
  
Molly had simply looked at Caleb as Caleb had opened the book Molly had brought, while Molly himself drank his tea, pretending he hadn’t just handed over a smutty book.   
  
Caleb had read enough smut to not blush anymore and Molly must have been disappointed by the lack of a visible response as he had moved to sit beside Caleb instead, flush up against him, tail back to teasing.   
  
“Let me,” Molly had said, gingerly taking the book from Caleb’s hand before leaning in to read aloud, mouth almost but not quite touching Caleb’s ear.   
  
Having Molly read to him had sent an unrecognisable reaction through Caleb and he had known if Molly wouldn’t stop soon they would be making a scene.   
And since Caleb had learnt from experience that asking Molly to stop talking wouldn’t work, he had resorted to doing the only thing that had - at the moment - appeared to be the only reasonable thing.   
  
So Caleb had turned his head, capturing Molly’s wicked, divine mouth with his own, as his hands had moved on their own, trailing over the elaborate coat before settling in Molly’s hair, at the base of his horns.    
  
“What took you so long?” Molly had asked when they’d had to pull apart to breathe.    
Caleb’s only answer had been drag him out of the shop towards the inn.   
  
\---   
  
As Molly pulls away from their sixth kiss, he smiles at Caleb.   
  
This smile is so unlike every other smile that Caleb’s been lucky enough to witness. This is a secret smile, something just for the two of them; something no one but Caleb’s been honoured to witness.   
It’s a tender smile, an easy smile that draws up the corners of Molly’s lips, softening his features, makes his eyelids heavy as he blinks slowly at Caleb in a way not entirely unlike Frumpkin.   
  
To Caleb, this smile speaks of many things, but most of all  _ love _ and he can’t stop the tears from falling.   
  
“Are you alright, love?” Molly asks and the concern in his voice makes more tears spill over and Caleb can do nothing but nod as he reaches out to bring Molly close to him again, sealing their mouths together for their seventh, eighth, twelfth kiss, tasting the salt from his own tears in Molly’s mouth.   
  
When they pull apart again, Caleb start stroking Molly’s peacock tattoo, finally allowed to touch and not just watch. He had expected the marked skin to feel different under his fingers, but it feels like the rest of Molly; scarred and rough, yet smooth all at once.    
  
Caleb lets his fingers move from the peacock, trailing down Molly’s arm to ghost over the floral pattern and the snake, fingers tracing the writhing snake until he reaches Molly’s hand.   
He then takes Molly’s hand in his own, bringing it up to his lips to kiss the mouth at the snake, then turns his hand over to kiss Molly’s palm.   
  
The only sounds in the room comes from their breathing, until Caleb speaks up again.   
  
“Turn around for me?” he asks, softly.    
“Depends. What do you have in mind?” Molly asks in return, smirking.   
  
Caleb fights back a scoff, shaking his head.   
  
“I’m admiring your tattoos.”   
“Well, in that case…” Molly trails off as he sits up, then turns so his back in towards Caleb.    
  
Repeating his earlier motions, Caleb traces the pyramid, the eyes, then, lastly, the sun and the moon at the same time.   
Before Molly has a chance to react, Caleb pushes him down onto the bed, straddling his thighs.    
  
“Why darling, if you wanted me like this you could have just asked.”   
The statement earns him a slap on his ass, tail flailing about excitedly at the sharp sting.    
“Will you do that again if I misbehave? Because I certainly won’t stop you.”   
  
Caleb momentarily freezes once the words have left Molly’s mouth, but he can’t deny the spark of interest that floods through him at the suggestion. Molly would never offer it up as suggestion unless he’d be into it or wanting to try it.   
  
Caleb finds it hard to deny Molly anything when it comes to moments like this, and based on the chuckle Molly lets out, it’s clear Caleb’s interest has been noticed.   
  
He is, afterall, sitting naked on top of Molly.   
  
Because he doesn’t quite know how to respond, Caleb instead moves down so he is no longer straddling Molly.    
He takes a moment to admire the sight of Molly, naked and spread out before he moves his hands to cup his ass.   
  
And then, with a s little warning as possible, Caleb spreads Molly’s cheeks before lapping at his hole.   
Molly cries out from the sensation, tail whipping dangerously close to Caleb’s face for a moment.   
  
“Do I have to tie it up?” Caleb asked, with enough heat in his voice that Molly bucked against the bed.    
“Another time, maybe,” Molly panted in response. “Right now I’d prefer you just enter me.”   
  
It earned him another slap, the sound sending shivers through both of them.   
  
Caleb had take another pause to admire the sight in front of him, of Molly now with his ass in the air, practically begging for more, both asscheeks imprinted with Caleb’s hands.    
  
“Beautiful,” Caleb said, then moved to resume his activities, this time pushing his tongue into Molly.    
He’s rewarded with a beautiful sound from Molly and manages to forget that they’re in a place where people can hear them.   
  
So Caleb continues, drawing sighs and moans and curses from Molly, each more broken than the last.    
He wants Molly to beg, but based on the sounds coming from him, Caleb knows he won’t last much longer if they don’t speed things up and he would very much like to be be buried inside Molly before they spend themselves.   
  
When he leaves the bed to get oil, Molly actually whimpers at the loss of contact and Caleb thinks to himself that yes, he could get used to this. That he would very much like to continue seeing how disheveled he can make Molly before he begs, before he comes untouched.   
  
But that will have to wait for another time.   
  
So he climbs back onto the bed, coating his fingers in oil before inserting two fingers at once.   
  
“Gods, Caleb!”   
“Molly, fuck, you feel so good, look so good, just for me.”   
  
Molly keens as Caleb inserts a third finger, and the sound turns into a guttural moan when he hits the bundle of nerves inside Molly.    
Caleb teases him for a while, watching his fingers go in and out of the ring of muscle, listening to the panting sounds Molly makes. It makes Caleb feel proud, that he can make Molly feel like this, make him come undone.   
  
But now he can’t wait any longer. He needs to be buried inside Molly.   
  
Another broken sound slips past Molly’s lips, but then Caleb lines up and pushed his dick in all the way in one fluid motion and Molly goes absolutely still beneath him, and for a moment they focus on breathing, on not coming undone all at once.   
  
“If you don’t start moving right now…”   
“Is.. ah, is that a threat Mollymauk? I’d be careful making those right now if I were you.”   
  
Caleb slaps Molly again for good measure, to show he means it. Right now, Caleb is the one in charge and he is enjoying every moment of it.    
  
“Fuck, Caleb, please!”   
“Good boy, Mollymauk. Knew you could do it.”   
  
He pulls out almost all the way, then slams back in again. The slap resounds in the room, so different and yet alike the previous ones.    
At first Caleb grabs Molly’s hips so he can control both their movements, but the jingle of jewelry catches his attention, so he moves to grab Molly’s horns instead as he drives back into him, over and over again, colourful curses falling from both their lips until neither is able to utter anything other than broken-of sounds and pants.   
  
All the while, Molly’s tail is curled around Caleb’s torso, tip flicking against his skin in time with the slaps.   
It’s not sharp enough to cut his skin, but a voice in the back of Caleb’s head tells him that maybe he wouldn’t mind it awfully much if it happened.   
  
Molly comes first, hands twisting in the sheets as he screams into the pillow to muffle his sounds, cock still untouched.   
It takes Caleb another couple of minutes before follows, spilling into Molly as he bites down on his neck, over the peacock tattoo, so he won’t scream loud enough for everyone to hear him.   
  
For a while they stay that way, both trying to calm their breaths back to normal.   
  
In the end, Caleb pulls out, both of them too sensitive to bear the contact anymore.    
Watching his come leak out of Molly’s hole, dripping down his shaking legs fills Caleb with a primal sort of pride, and knowing it will be visible in Molly’s gait tomorrow makes him flip Molly over so he can kiss him again.   
  
He would like nothing more that to stay in bed, kissing and touching Molly, but they’re both growing cold, and they’re sticky.   
Besides, they don’t know when the others will be back, and there would be no end to the teasing if (when? they found out - from Beau in particular.    
  
And Caleb worries for Nott, what she would think of it all.   
  
“I’ll be right back,” he says, donning the first item of clothing he finds (Molly’s robe), looking out into the hallway to find it empty before moving do the washroom at the end.   
  
It’s thankfully empty as well, so he cleans himself before heading back to the room with a cloth for Molly as well.    
He pauses inside the door, admiring the disheveled man in front of him, watching Molly look absolutely at peace.   
  
Warmth surges through Caleb at the sight, but it’s love and lust this time.   
  
He cleans Molly while the other man lies there with his eyes closed, practically purring at the attention.   
Just when Caleb thinks Molly’s fallen asleep, a hand finds his and pulls him down onto the bed so they’re face to face. The other hand moves to stroke Caleb’s hair away from his face and it’s such a tender gesture that tears spring into Caleb’s eyes again.   
  
Molly moves to kiss the tears away, before kissing him again.   
  
Kissing Molly is quickly becoming a habit, and Caleb knows he’s fucked; he’d never planned on depending on anyone, on falling for someone.    
But Nott had been a surprise too, and a welcomed one at that, and so Caleb can’t find it in himself to regret this or deny himself the pleasures Molly brings him; platonic and otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be PWP, but then turned into a sorta 5+1 thing? + porn
> 
>  
> 
> Come find me on twitter as MidnightMinx90, and on tumblr as GrayGlacianQueen and QueenofGlaciaWrites
> 
> I also have a ko-fi in case anyone can support me; the funds will go towards my two last cosplays for a while: Ryder from Mass Effect Andromeda and Caleb Widogast. You can find me there as QueenofGlacia


End file.
